


Resignation

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood
Summary: Part 3 of the Prequel series.





	Resignation

☆• Prequel to Me and the Devil Part 3.   
No Trigger warnings ☆• 

Waltham Forest, East London.   
United Kingdom.  
July 31st 2018.

Resignation. 

It had been three days since the trial of Lucius Malfoy had concluded, three days since after decades of no contact, Minerva McGonagall had once more sought her out and tried to assert her dominance, years ago would have seen the Ex-Auror falling over herself to accommodate such possessive behaviour from her lover; but too much water was under the bridge for reconciliation. Having spent the past twenty years slowly piecing together what fragments of her shattered heart remained, she was way beyond her body's lack of control where the venerable women was concerned, she'd travelled the globe far and wide in an attempt to cleanse herself of the poison left behind after loving Minerva fucking McGonagall.

Despite her hearts desire she had managed to stand strong, managing to remove the witch from her home even as unbidden images of intimate moments shared assaulted the forefront of her consciousness, it was torture to send away all that she had ever wanted; but she was tired of that game of cat and mouse she wanted more and had ended it before but now she wasn't so sure. The ebony haired witches words circled her mind over and over again almost taunting her, she wanted to try, she was ready for commitment now, but for Amelia it was too little too late. The days following the trials conclusion those among the Wizengamot were obligated to oversee the official signing of documentation pertaining to the case and the outcome, which for Lucius Malfoy had been life imprisonment in Azkaban. In those first few days her mind was focused upon the task at hand, dealing with her duty to the council was important, especially as she was about to drop her own little bomb; she was done.

She'd given the Ministry forty-two years of hard dedication, working her fingers to the bone and chipping away small pieces of her soul along the way, from her start as a potential candidate for the Auror Training Programme all through her progression up the ranks, it had been tiring and she'd sacrificed more than she could ever admit giving her life to the Department. She'd semi-retired several years ago, handing the reigns of the DMLE to the younger generation, most of whom had fought valiantly against the Dark Lord and his followers, she was getting old and didn't quite have the stamina her younger colleagues possessed. Leaving the department of magical law enforcement had been a God send for her, it opened up a huge chunk of her time and allowed her to liver her own life away from her title at the Ministry, with only her Wizengamot duties it was rare to see her in any capacity at the Ministry.

The weekend was upon her and having responded to Narcissa's invitation she was ready to let her hair down so to speak, she hadn't intentionally gone out of her way to help the Malfoy Matriarch at the courtrooms but the Hufflepuff inside of her couldn't bare to leave the woman looking so lost and lonely she had to intervene, it was a shock to find the usually uptight witch so easy going when she wasn't surrounded by the influential circle that had hindered her ability to live a free life. The Ex-Auror had found it easy to converse with Narcissa despite their difference in years they were both able to share a common ground, they'd both played their part in the Wizarding War and even though such hadn't been a focal point of their interaction it had aided in any stilted moments. Though she was concerned about Minerva she knew that pretty soon she would undoubtedly be travelling oversees for a lengthy period and so to her, the woman's declaration of love wasn't bothering her, she had made her point very clear; she wasn't interested. After completely blanking her at the signing process she had put the woman completely to the back of her mind, it was a game with her it always had been and always would be. 

She'd conversed briefly over the week with Narcissa Malfoy via owls and had learned the charity she was supporting was of muggle origin, held in Waltham Forest the Malfoy Matriarch had informed her that several muggle celebrities aswell as reporters would be in attendance, she'd always been able to discreetly hide amongst her non magical brethren but to do so under the lense of a camera was slightly disconcerting for the Ex-Auror but the younger woman had reassured her that they would face no issue as she herself was an ambassador for the charity. That calming her slightly she managed to pick out a conservative dress for the evening that would enable her to 'fit in'.

Arriving outside the Malfoy Manor at seven o'clock to escort Narcissa to the event, Amelia felt somewhat uncomfortable in such modest attire, she found herself somewhat missing the safety that was her witches robes, however upon seeing Narcissa arrive just beyond the wards she felt a blush rise up her cheeks. Gone was the blonde hair she was so recognised for, her now brunette locks had been arranged in a sweet updo which showed more of her face, donned in a green floor-length dress with a green shift beneath she certainly looked every inch like a Black, the look was very becoming. And it made Amelia feel less exposed, offering the now brunette a charming smile the elder witch inclined her head politely and held out her arm for Narcissa to take "Mrs Malfoy I must say you look beautiful this evening" charmed when her proffered arm was taken she smiled and met the woman's blue hues, turning away from the manor gates they began to walk the path that would lead them to the main road. "Thank you Madam Bones, you look lovely yourself tonight.." The brunettes smile grew wider and a blush crept up her neck and cheeks, unable to contain her excitement she she stopped dead thus halting their movement. "I have news. I filed for divorce from Lucius, with his recent imprisonment it's enough grounds for a quick and relatively painless divorce. I'm officially going to be Narcissa Black once more" beyond pleased for the witch Amelia beamed happily, the former Malfoy's happiness was infectious and soon the two were once more heading away from the manor only this time with the sound of their soft laughs upon the night breeze, with a soft pop the two were gone. 

☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•

They had been there only a few hours when the hairs on the elder witches neck prickled, feeling uncomfortable in the presence of so many strange faces she desperately sought out the eyes that had put her so on edge, Narcissa was busy dealing with benefactors to the charity and those who were just as invested as she, Amelia not wishing to bother the witch whilst she was enjoying herself headed outside for some fresh air. The large gardens that surrounded the large art gallery were stunning, it was difficult to believe that it was kept so beautiful by hand, no magic at all. That thought making her smile she tipped the contents of her wine glass and with a non-verbal spell she refilled it with ice-cold water, taking a sip she felt herself calm significantly.

When they'd first arrived she had done her best to hide from the muggle cameras, whilst here none knew her title she was essentially a nobody which suited her massively, Narcissa however an ambassador brought a great deal of attention, more so as she'd helped greatly with the evenings event and as such for the first hour Amelia was introduced to the famous of the muggle world. An hour was all she could manage however and thankfully her host hadn't thought her rude when she took a place on the periphery of the festivities, it was there stood away from the crowd that she first felt eyes upon her, it was too much and she had retreated to the gardens. Continuing through the several different types of flowers her mind occupied she failed to hear the soft footfalls behind her until a hand was gently laid upon her shoulder and an soft voice whispered to her, spinning around alarm evident upon her features she was ready to hex the culprit if need be, however she was spared the necessity to defend herself when her eyes landed upon the brunette.

Offering the woman a reassuring smile she gestured to the thousands of flowers that grew in intricate designs around the massive landscape, she hadn't meant to draw Narcissa away from the gala and was about to say as much when once more she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle in warning, trying to shake off the feeling she was being watched she focused back upon the brunette and smiled broadly.

"I hope this evening has been a success to the charity Narcissa, it most certainly has been extravagant." 

The brunette laughed and nodded in agreement, it had indeed been a massive success and thousands had been raised which was beneficial to the charity's future, all in all she was elated that hers and the teams hard work had paid off. Inside the celebrations were continuing but the brunette was tired and knew that her guest was only being polite if she agreed to stay any longer. 

"A massive success actually, thank you so much for accompanying me Amelia, the charity has done really well. I was wondering if you were ready to leave and head somewhere quieter for perhaps a late snack and a drink?

The elder witch offered the younger a smile and inclined her head, she'd not eaten any of the buffet food and had to admit she was starving, having enjoyed the brunettes company she was more than agreeable to head somewhere with far less people, though she wasn't socially anxious by no means she wasn't used to being surrounded by so many muggles. Nodding her agreement she linked her arm through the brunettes and the two moved further away from the art gallery, having arrived via a muggle 'taxi' they opted for a speedier departure and apparation near the gallery was inadvisable. 

It was several moments later when the two arrived in a darkened alley off a quiet muggle suburb in North London, the restaurant quaint was nothing too extravagant which suited both witches perfectly it had been a long evening already and neither had any desire to have to indulge anyone else but the other, no; Amelia wanted to eat and greet her bed and Morpheus.

☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~☆•~

1st August 2018   
Manor of Amelia Bones.  
Gloucestershire. United Kingdom.

The sitting room was silent, apart from a faint slither of the moon filtering through a gap in the heavy drapes, the barren and empty fireplace roared to life as green flames burst forth, in a few seconds where even the sitting room seemed to hold its breath in anticipation a woman stepped out of the flames and began dusting the soot off of her travel robes onto the rug. With her presence several lights about room came on and the green flames once she'd departed settled before a small fire took their place, taking her outer cloak off she dropped it but instead of falling to the floor the article flew across the room and landed neatly upon a coat rack.

Beginning to take pins out of her hair before staring her evening abulations she called to Viola and requested the elf pull down her bedsheets and prepare her a camomile tea, reflecting on the night a small smile pulled at her lips. She'd purposefully accepted Narcissa's invitation because for some reason she felt -- comfortable around the younger witch, all her life Amelia Bones had followed the rules and done what was expected of her, having helped the woman out of the courtrooms a few days prior she'd found the former Malfoy Matriarch easy to get along with, despite any preconceived notions she'd had about the woman; more importantly she knew it would piss Minerva off.

Having left the gala she and Narcissa had attended a quaint restaurant and spent a few hours eating and talking about the evening, after taking the massive step and requesting a divorce from Lucius, Narcissa was excited to start a new chapter in her life and with Lucius out of the picture there was nothing to stop her pursuing long forgotten dreams, Amelia was happy for her; afterall it was clear for anyone who looked closely that she was never truly on the side of evil despite her complacency. She'd offered the woman a word of recommendation in the Ministry if she was seriously invested in working with magical creatures, everyone deserved a second chance and if she could offer that to Narcissa Amelia was more than happy to do so. They'd briefly discussed the former Aurors plans to travel in the upcoming weeks and what she was going to do with her retirement, a couple of bottles later and time had simply run away from them; escorting Narcissa home with the promise to catch up later in the week for coffee she'd returned home shortly after.

Getting into bed an hour or so later after having had a shower she called the elf for her tea, a soft pop and the female elf appeared besides her bed with a tea tray, helping herself to a cup she thanked Viola and assured her she wouldn't be needing anything else for the evening, the elf bowed politely before disappearing to sleep herself. Enjoying the tea she settled back into her pillows and relaxed, after leaving the gala she had felt more assured of herself the feeling of being watched had passed yet she still couldn't quite shake off such a feeling, she'd looked around at the charity function yet despite years of training and working in the Auror office she couldn't pick out whose eyes lingered too long; they were either good or simply didn't exist..... 

With time to pick over her thoughts and all that had happened over the past few weeks she touched on a conversation she'd had with her sister Cordelia a few weeks prior, having met the younger witch for dinner the blonde had teased Amelia about a dalliance she'd had with one Rosie Pickering. Rosie had been a personal assistant to Amelia whilst she'd been at the department, Delia had teased that Amelia had sent the young witch into Cordelia's potion store simply to see if the seer could deduce the relationship, that and the steady supply of dangerous potion ingredients she'd assumed were for the Ministry. The penny dropping the elder witch's blood run cold at the implications, she'd not given it much thought at the time but now one did have to wonder what Amelia's former PA was doing purchasing such dangerous items, Cordelia had mentioned that the ingredients bought alone were harmless but mixed with others the results could be catastrophic. 

"Viola. . Bring me the letter from Minerva McGonagall"


End file.
